Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu
by Hyuuga Aika
Summary: ini fic pertamaku langsung baca ajha ya! pengalaman pribadi author please review and if you don't like don't read oke :)
1. Chapter 1

Haaaaaalooooo seeemuuuaaa! Berteriak gaje hehehe salam kenal ya! Panggil aku AikChaan aku pendatang baru di dunia ini jadi belum tahu banyak dan ini adalah Fic pertamaku langsung saja ya! Happy Reading ^_^

Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruHina X NaruSaku

Kriingg…Kriingg..Kriingg..

Suara alaram itu mengusik seorang gadis yang tengah terlelap.

"Ngghh"

Perlahan tapi pasti kelopak mata itu pun mulai terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasang mata Amethys yang begitu teduh dan menghanyutkan membuat siapa saja yang menatapnya merasakan kedamaian. Sadar sepenuhnya gadis hyuga itu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mematikan alaram yang selalu setia membangunkannya.

Betapa sempurnanya gadis hyuga ini. Meskipun berasal dari klan terkaya ke-3 di desanya dengan belasan pembantu di Mansion Hyuga yang besar nan megah, namun membersihkan kamar sudah menjadi rutinitasnya setiap pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah.

Hyuga Hinata adalah seorang remaja berusia 16 tahun berwajah cantik dan manis dengan rambut indigo sepinggang juga kulit putih dan mulus. Tidak hanya sempurna dari segi fisik Hyuga Hinata adalah seorang gadis yang berkepribadian lembut, pemalu serta memiliki hati bak seorang malaikat.

Tok..Tok..Tok

"Hinata, apa kamu sudah bangun? Ayah menunggu mu untuk sarapan bersama" Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Neji untuk membangunkan adiknya.

"Iya Neji nii, sebentar lagi aku akan turun"

Saat ini jam baru menunjukkan pukul 5 : 30 AM. Hinata segera bergegas ke kamar mandi, setelah mandi dan mengenakan seragamnya hinata duduk di depan cermin. Memakai parfum dengan wangi lavender kesukaannya dan rambuntnya dibiarkan terurai tanpa hiasan apapun. Hinata tidak perlu memakai bedak dan lipgloss karena tanpa kedua benda itu pun hinata tetap terlihat cantik dan manis.

Setelah puas menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin Hinata mengambil tasnya dan turun untuk sarapan bersama sang ayah yang baru saja pulang setelah seminggu berada di desa Suna untuk urusan pekerjaan.

"Hinata, kamu sekolah hari ini?"

"Iya ayah"

"Bukannya kamu sakit kemarin?!" Tanya sang ayah dengan wajah tegas dan berwibawa namun sarat kecemasan

"Aku baik baik ajha koq Yah, kemarin cuma sakit kepala ajha. jadi Ayah nggak usah khawatir" sambil tersenyum Hinata menatap sang ayah untuk meyakinkan bahwa dirinya baik – baik saja.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu cepat habiskan sarapanmu! Lalu segera berangkat"

Hinata tidak bersuara lagi dan menuruti perintah sang Ayah. Setelah selesai makan Hinata dan Neji berpamitan dan segera berangkat. Setiap hari Hinata dan Neji selalu berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama. Hinata dan Neji sama - sama bersekolah di Konoha High School, sekolah paling elit di desa mereka. Bedanya Hinata saat ini masih duduk Dikelas X sedangkan Neji Duduk Dikelas XI.

Setelah lima belas menit akhirnya mereka sampai di sekolah. Hinata tidak heran begitu turun ari mobil banyak orang yang menatap kearahnya dan juga Neji kakaknya. Hinata tahu kakaknya ini sangat tampan bahkan Tenten sahabat hinata langsung jatuh hati saat pertama kali melihatnya. Semua orang di sekolah ini tahu siapa mereka tapi Hinata tidak pernah suka jika mereka memandangnya terlalu berlebihan.

Seperti yang ku katakan di awal tadi Hinata memiliki sifat bak seorang malaikat, dia tidak pernah sombong dengan semua yang ia miliki dan Hinata selalu berpenampilan sederhana. Tidak hanya Neji dan Hinata yang berasal dari Klan Hyuga, dikonoha ada beberapa klan terbesar dan sudah pasti mereka berasal dari orang – orang kalangan atas seperti Uchiha, Namikze & Sabaku, Hyuga & Nara, Yamanaka dan terkhir Inuzuka.

"Hinata, sebentar ada rapat osis jadi aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu. Pain yang akan menjemputmu" kata Neji membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"UHmm…. Neji nii bolehkah aku disekolah menunggumu? aku ingin pulang bersamamu"

"Tapi Hinata ka.." belum selesai Neji berbhicara Hinata memotongnya

"Ayolah Neji nii ku mohon!"

Neji sebenarnya tidak ingin membiarkan hinata menunggunya karena hinata tidak boleh terlalu lelah dan saat ini sangat membutuhkan istirahat yang banyak. Dokter Shizune pun sebenranya belum mengizinkan Hinata bersekolah hari ini. Tapi jika melihat wajah mungil itu memohon dan merajuk seperti ini ia tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa selain menuruti kemauan adiknya yang sangat – sangat ia sayangi.

"Baiklah Hinata chan "

"Benarkah Neji nii?!" Hinata meminta kepastian dengan mata yang berbinar

Neji hanya mengusap rambut sang adik dan mencium pipinya sebegai jawaban dan berlalu tanpa mengatakan apa pun

"Huu! Dasar Ni-chan selalu saja seperti itu" Hinata menggembungkan pipinya kesal tapi mau tidak mau ia juga tgersenyum karena keinginannya di kabulkan. Setelah sang kakak menhilang di ujung koridor Hinata juga segera menuju ke kelasnya yang treletak di lantai 2.

Sesampainya di kelas Hinata dikejutkan dengan pemandangan yang tidak biasanya. Kelas yang bersih serta meja dan kursi yang tertata rapi, namun bukan itu yang menjadi kejutan melainkan seseorang yang sedang menyapu. NAMIKAZE NARUTO, orang yang paling malas disuruh untuk membersihkan meskipun hari itu adalah hari piketnya sendiri tapi apa yang terlihat hari ini sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Naruto bahkan datang lebih awal untuk melakukan semua itu.

Saat Hinata, Ino, Conan, Lee dan shino datang tidak banyak lagi pekerjaan yang mereka lakukan karena hampir semuanya dikerjakan oleh Naruto. Melihat itu, semuanya jadi heran, ada apa gerangan?! tidak ada hujan tidak ada angin anak Namikaze yang pemalas itu bisa bersikap rajin hari ini. Tetapi hanya Hinata yang terus memikirkan sikap naruto yang sangat aneh, tidak hanya rajin sikap keras kepala dan cueknya itu hari ini juga menghilang.

"Kenapa ya Naruto kun bersikap seperti itu?!" gumam hinata dalam hati. Saat ini Hinata sedang menunggu sang kakak yang lagi rapat osis di sebuah taman tak jauh dari aula sambil terus memikirkan sikap Naruto hari ini. Naruto memang bersikap baik hari ini, itu menyenangkan tapi Hinata ingin tahu apa yang bisa membuat Naruto berubah seperti itu karena Hinata ingin Naruto terus seperti itu tidak hanya hari ini. Seperti tersadar akan satu hal Hinata terlonjak dan bangkit dari tempatnya duduk kemudian berlari mencari sahabatnya Ino

"Mungkinkah ini karena…..."

#% TBC#%

Fuiihh akhirnya chap 1 selesai juga! aku ingin sekali jadi penulis dan mencoba mengembangkan diri lewat dunia ini. Karena itu mohon bantuan para readers agar bersedia untuk meREVIEW dan memberikan kritik dan saran yang membangun.

Puppy eyes no jutsu hehehe


	2. chapter II

Haaloo Miiinnaaa! AikChaan balik lagi Nich untuk menjawab permintaan sahabatku yang udah pensaran banget sama kelanjutan Fic ini. Hehehe padahal sebenarnya dia udah tahu banyak. Udah langsung aja yaa. Keep smile and Happy reading ^_^

Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruHina X NaruSaku

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Chapter 2

Cerita sebelumnya

"Kenapa ya Naruto kun bersikap seperti itu?!" gumam hinata dalam hati. Saat ini Hinata sedang menunggu sang kakak yang lagi rapat osis di sebuah taman tak jauh dari aula sambil terus memikirkan sikap Naruto hari ini. Naruto memang bersikap baik hari ini, itu menyenangkan tapi Hinata ingin tahu apa yang bisa membuat Naruto berubah seperti itu karena Hinata ingin Naruto terus seperti itu tidak hanya hari ini. Seperti tersadar akan satu hal Hinata terlonjak dan bangkit dari tempatnya duduk kemudian berlari mencari sahabatnya Ino

"Mungkinkah ini karena…"

Sambil berlari Hinata terus bergumam dalam hati

"Mungkinkah ini karena.. karena.. karena.." tanpa sadar hinata sudah sampai di depan kelasnya tapi kelasnya sudah hampir kosong, dan yang tersisa hanya Tenten, Kiba, Lee, Conan dan Shion. Capek setelah berlari hinata menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi terdekat.

"Ada apa Hinata chan?" Tanya Tenten heran melihat sekujur tubuh hinata yang berkeringat sehabis berlari

"Huufftt… Ano Tenten chan, Lihat Ino chan?" sambil mengatur nafas Hinata bertanya

"Kalau Ino sudah pasti bersama Temari, kalau pulang sekolah kan mereka selalu pergi ke kelasnya Ryn Senpai"

"Ohh iya aku lupa! Ya sudah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya Tenten chan. Uhhmm.. Tenten chan dapat tuh salam dari Neji nii" sebelum permisi Hinata masih sempat menggoda sahabatnya itu

Yang digoda hanya bisa tesipu malu. Melihat itu Hinata mau tak mau tertawa geli. Setelah puas melihat Wajah sahabatnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus Hinata balik badan dan pergi ke kelas Ryn senpai. Belum sampai ditempat tujuan Hinata melihat semua orang sudah keluar dari aula dan tampak Neji yang melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Hinata tahu kali ini benar – benar sudah waktunya untuk pulang jam juga sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 : 30 PM. Hinata memutuskan besok saja cerita ke Ino chan tentang dugaannya ini.

_**Didalam mobil**_

"Hinata, Ada apa denganmu? Dari tadi kamu diam saja, bahkan sampai Sai menegurmu kamu juga tidak dengar" Tanya Neji yang sedikit cemas takut kalau Hinata Sakit karena terlalu lelah menunggunya.

"Aa..aa..AAaa..Hufftt.. aku baik – baik saja Neji nii" Hinata bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya kepada Neji

Seperti tahu apa yang sedang berputar dalam benak adiknya Neji memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi. Hinata juga sebenarnya tidak ingin menyembunyikan apapun dari kakaknya, tapi untuk saat ini Hinata ingin menyimpannya sendiri cukup hanya sahabat terdekatnya yang tahu.

Malam harinya setelah belajar Hinata membuka jendela kamarnya yang seperti pintu yang mengarah ke balkon. Tempat Hinata merenung atau belajar bersama teman dan sahabat – sahabatnya

_**Hinata POV**_

Aku senang hari ini Naruto kun sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Dia lebih penurut bersikap lembut dan perhatian. Aku ingin Naruto kun terus seperti ini. Aku punya dugaan mungkinkah ini karena kejadian minggu lalu di hari yang sama seperti hari ini saat sepulang sekolah. Kalau memang benar dugaanku ku harap dia benar – benar mau berubah.

_**End Hinata Pov**_

Hinata terus memanjatkan doa kepada Tuhan, agar apa yang dia inginkan bisa terwujud. Sambil memandang bintang hinata mengingat kembali kejaidian seminggu lalu. Saat ia sudah benar – benar lelah sampai akhirnya ia menumpahkan semua perasaannya yang sudah lama ia simpan.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Naruto sekarang giliranmu yang menyapu! dari tadi pagi kamu tidak mengerjakan apapun" kata Conan

"Iya lihat itu Lee dan Shino mereka memungut sampah. Sementara kamu hanya berdiri di sudut tanpa melakukan apapun!" tambah Ino

Omelan dari teman – temannya sama sekali tidak di acuhkan oleh naruto. melihat itu hinata jadi tidak tahan.

"NARUTO KENAPA KAMU TIDAK JUGA MAU MENDENGAR HAA?! HARI INI TIDAK SATU PEKERJAAN PUN YANG KAMU LAKUKAN. KALAU BEGINI TERUS AKU AKAN MELAPORKANMU PADA KURENAI SENSEI!" Hinata berteriak, saking histerisnya dia lupa memakai kata kun dia akhir nama Naruto.

Melihat tidak ada respon sama sekali akhirnya Hinata melepaskan sapu yang ia pegang begitu saja, dan berlari keluar kelas sambil menangis. Ada yang luput dari pandangan Hinata, Naruto tidak memberikan respon bukan karena cuek melainkan karena kaget melihat Hinata yang histeris. Semua yang melihat itu juga jadi kaget, Sayaka salah satu teman Hinata berlari mengejar Hinata. Hari ini Hinata tidak pulang bersama Neji karena Neji berada di desa Suna untuk mengikuti lomba debat antar desa. Hinata bersyukur karena itu, lagian Hinata juga tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya kalau Neji melihatnya menangis seperti itu.

Sesampainya dirumah Hinata segera berlari ke kamarnya tanpa memedulikan sekitarnya. Semua pelayan yang bekerja dirumahnya heran melihat Nona muda mereka yang biasanya ramah dan tak pernah lupa menegur siapa saja yang menyambutnya ketika pulang, siang ini terlihat berbeda. Tapi tak ada satu pun yang berani mengusik Hinata. Mereka tahu saat ini sepertinya Nona Hyuuga ini membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri.

_**Di Dalam Kamar**_

"hikss..hikss..hikss.." Hinata menangis, sakit hati dengan sikap Naruto.

Setelah lima menit Hinata duduk, menelungkupkan kedua tangannya dan menangis. Tiba - tiba ponselnya beredering tanda sms masuk. Hinata menengadah, lalu berdiri dan mengambil ponselnya.

Betapa terkejutnya Hinata ketika tahu bahwa pesan yang masuk itu bersal dari Naruto. Orang yang baru saja ia tangisi. Orang yang menyakitinya dengan sikap dan bahasa tubuhnya.

_From : Naruto kun _

_Maaf._

Hanya satu kata itu mampu mebuat seorang Hyuuga Hinata buru – buru menghapus sisa air matanya lalu mengetikkan sms balasan

_For : Naruto kun_

_Iya Naruto kun, aku memaafkanmu. Tapi kamu harus janji tidak bersikap seperti itu lagi _

Semudah itukah Hinata memaafkan Naruto? Yahh itulah Hyuuga Hinata mudah memaafkan orang lain meskipun orang itu sudah menyakitinya berkali – kali.

_**End Flashback **_

Mengingat itu semua Hinata tersenyum dan kemabli berharap bahwa sikap Naruto hari ini berubah, itu karena dirinya. Puas memandang langit malam yang di penuhi bintang Hinata masuk kedalam kamarnya, menutup jendela kemudian siap – siap untuk tidur. Sebelum tidur tak lupa Hinata memanjatkan doa

"Kami sama berilah aku mimpi yang indah untuk menemani tidurku malam ini" setelah selesai berdoa, hinata mematikan lampu kamarnya dan tidur.

#%TBC#%

Huuufftt…akhirnya chap 2 selesai juga. Makasih ya yang udah review jangan bosan – bosan dan terus ikuti ceritanya. don't forget review pleaseee!

**laila angel sapphireBluee**

Makasih ya masukannya dan jangan bosan – bosan okay!

**KyuubiNaru**

Hehehe.. mau sich NaruHina aja tapi ini Fic pengalaman pribadi yahh ceritanya memang cinta segitiga. Nanti deh Fic ke-2 full NaruHina. Aku buatin khusus buat kamu. Tapi jangan bosan ya hehehe

**Uchiha Aimi**

Gimana masih penasaran?! Hahahaha :D ikuti terus ceritanya.


	3. Chapter 3

Haii Minaa! aikchaan baru sadar nich! kalau Chap 2 kependekan hehehe maaf ya kali ini akan dibuat lebih panjang lagi deh. Selamat Membaca ^_^

Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruHina X NaruSaku

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Chapter 3

Cerita sebelumnya

"Kami sama berilah aku mimpi yang indah untuk menemani tidurku malam ini" setelah selesai berdoa, hinata mematikan lampu kamarnya dan tidur.

Ke esokan harinya Hinata terbangun dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibir mungilnya. Hinata jadi bingung sendiri melihat dirinya yang rela bangun subuh - subuh hanya untuk membuat rambut indigonya ikal hari ini. Alhasil Hinata tampil sangat cantik dengan rambut ikal yang dihiasi jepitan kupu – kupu berwarna biru di pelipis kanannya. Neji pun sampai pangling melihat adiknya.

"Wuuaahh..Hinaa chan kamu cantik sekali!" puji Neji sambil memeluk Hinata

"Makasih Niichan" Hinata tersipu malu mendengar pujian itu

Neji semakin gemas melihat semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi adiknya. Tapi Neji terpaksa menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi Hinata karena kalau tidak segera berangkat, mereka berdua sudah bisa di pastikan akan terlambat.

_Di Konoha High School_

"Hinaataa chan!" teriak Ino

"Hina chan, kata Tenten kemarin kamu men…" belum selesai Ino berbicara Kakashi sensei sudah berdiri di depan kelas menunggu ketua kelas untuk menyiapkan teman – teman.

Hinata buru – buru duduk di tempatnya yang berada tepat di belakang Ino, sambil memberi isyarat kepada Ino bahwa istirahat nanti dia akan cerita semuanya.

Berdiri Siaapp! Nagato memberikan komando

Beri salam kepada Sensei!

"Ohayougozaimasu Kakashi sense" semua berkata dengan serempak

"Ohayougozaimasu. Duduk .. duduk.. duduk" balas Kakashi sambil cengar – cengir mempersilahkan murid – muridnya duduk.

Setelah semua muridnya sudah duduk manis Kakashi sensei memulai penjelasannya tentang materi yang sudah di catat minggu sebelumnya. Selagi sensei menjelaskan sekali – sekali Hinata melirik kearah Naruto, sebuah senyuman menghiashi wajahnya tatkala memandang sosok pujaan hatinya.

Ten..teng..teng..!

"Baiklah anak – anak pelajaran kita berakhir sudah waktunya Istirahat" kata Kakashi sensei sambil membereskan peralatannya.

Begitu Kakashi sensei sudah keluar Hinata juga menarik tangan Ino dan mengajaknya ke taman dekat aula untuk menceritakan dugaannya tentang sikap naruto. Sesampainya di taman Hinata memilih duduk dan bersandar di bawah sebuah pohon yang daunnya rimbun.

"Ino chan, aku punya dugaan kenapa Naruto kun bisa bersikap baik seperti kemarin"

"ohh yaa?! Apa itu Hina chan"

"Minggu lalu ingat tidak?! Waktu aku marah – marah sama Naruto kun"

"Iya..iya aku ingat Hina chan. Waktu itu kamu langsung pulang kan?! Kamu pasti nggak lihat gimana ekspresinya Naruto. Dia kaget sekaligus merasa bersalah, soalnya dia juga sempat lihat air matamu sebelum kamu berlari keluar kelas" jelas Ino panjang lebar

"Benarkah itu Ino chan?" Tanya hinata memastikan

Ino hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Uhhmm.. sepertinya dia benar benar merasa bersalah. Soalnya begitu aku samapi di rumah sekitar lima menitlah, dia sms aku. Ini smsnya!" kata Hinata sambil menunjukkan sms Naruto di ponselnya

"Maaf?! Hanya satu kata itu" kata Ino sedikit sinis

"Iya Ino chan,"

Ino sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu lagi tapi Hinata langsung memotongnya sebelum Ino sempat mengeluarkan satu kata pun.

"Sudahlah Ino chan, aku tau apa yang kamu pikirkan. Naruto kun memang orang cuek dan terkadang suka semaunya. Kamu kan juga tahu dia orang yang gengsinya selangit. Jadi "Maaf" satu kata sudah cukup menjelaskan kalau dia benar – benar merasa bersalah" jelas Hinata

"Iya juga sich!" ino membenarkan

"Ino chan sekarang balik ke kelas yuk"

Baru saja Ino akan berdiri tiba – tiba Hinata menyruhnya untuk duduk kembali. Ino ingin bertanya namun batal karena dia sudah tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Sai senpai!"

"Eeehh.. Hinata. Ada apa?"

"Uhhmm.. itu.. Ano.. hmm.. kata Neji nii kemarin sai senpai menegurku?" kata hinata sedikit gugup

"Oohh..hehehe iya, tapi kamu diam saja."

"Gomen'nasai senpai"

"Iya nggak apa – apa koq Hinata"

"Uuhhmm.. kalau begitu aku masuk kelas dulu ya. Arigatou senpai"

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih Hinata dan Ino segera kemabli ke kelas. Baru saja sampai di depan kelas Hinata tiba – tiba di tarik sama tema – temannya. Semuanya lalu mengelilingi Hinata.

"Hina chan kamu dari mana saja?! Dari tadi kami mencarimu" sahut Temari

"iya Hinata kami ingin bilang bahwa hari ini kamu sangat cantik" kata Tenten

"Tumben Hina chan berpenampilan seperti itu hari ini? Ada apa ayoo?!" Tanya Conan sambil tersenyum jail

Semua teman – teman Hinata memuji penampilan Hinata hari ini, sebenarnya pagi tadi pujian – pujian itu ingin dilontarkan tapi Hinata yang memang datang hampir bersamaan dengan Kakashi sensei membuat teman – temannya terutama yang cewek harus menahan diri. Belum cukup sampai disitu, melihat wajah manis itu sudah seperti kepiting rebus membuat Uchiha sasuke tertarik untuk menggoda Hinata.

"Hei girls! Kalian mau tahu Hinata hari ini tampil cantik itu karena Naruto!"

kata Sasuke yang berdiri di atas meja tepat di tengah ruangan. Seketika itu kelas X.A dipenuhi sorak – sorai, tepuk tangan dan suit – suitan. Hianta benar – benar malu tapi dalam hati dia berteriak kegirangan.

Sejak hari itu Hinata dan Naruto dijadikan bahan godaan oleh teman – temannya. Bahkan nama mereka juga disingkat jadi NaruHina biar terkesan romantis. Hianata sangat bahagia hatinya berbunga – bunga samapai suatu ketika ia tahu bahwa ada orang lain yang juga menyukai Naruto. Dia adalah Haruno Sakura.

Hinata tahu kalau Sakura memang menyukai seorang cowok diantara teman – teman mereka, tapi sungguh Hinata tak menyangka kalau orang yang disukai Sakura adalah orang yang juga ia sukai Namikaze Naruto. Parahnya lagi Hinata tahu hal itu dari Hikari, Hinata tidak bisa tidak mempercayai perkataan Hikari karena Hikari adalah sahabat dekat Sakura. Jadi tidak mungkin Hikari berbohong.

Saat itu Hikari menginap di rumah Hinata. Hinata jugalah yang sengaja memanggil teman – temannya untuk menginap, yang datang malam itu lumayan banyak tapi yang menginap hanya Hikari. Saat mereka hanya tinggal berdua Hinata yang sudah penasaran sekali ingin tahu siapa orang yang disukai sakura bertanya kepada Hikari.

"Hika chan! Kamu pasti tahu siapa orang yang di sukai Saku chan?!"

"Iya Hinata aku tahu, tapi aku tak bisa memberitahumu"

"Hikari chan ku mohon! Beritahu aku, aku berjanji nggak akan kasih tau ke siapapun termasuk Temari" kata hinata memohon

Mendengar itu Hikari sedikit menimbang – nimbang soalnya Temari itu kan sahabatnya Hinata jadi kalau Hinata sudah bilang begitu berarti dia bisa di percaya.

"Baiklah Hinata chan tapi kau harus memegang kata – katamu"

"percayalah padaku Hika chan"

"Sakura menyukai Naruto"

Mendengar itu Hinata tak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi, akhirnya Hinata hanya diam. Karena tidak ada respon dari Hinata, Hikari memulai ceritanya.

"Awalnya Sakura tidak menyukai Naruto, dia menyukai Sasuke tapi karena belakangan ini Sasuke bersikap dingin dan acuh tak acuh kepadanya akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melupakan Sasuke. Dia juga baru sadar kalau dia menyukai Naruto." Jelas Hikari

Namun penjelasan itu tidak berarti apapun bagi Hinata toh Sakura tetap menyukai Naruto. Setelah terlalu lama mereka berdua hanya diam Hikari juga jadi tidak enak dengan atsmosfer yang tiba – tiba berubah dia memutuskan untuk tidur duluan. Hikari tahu kalau Hinata sebenarnya juga suka dengan Naruto.

Ke esokan harinya di Konoha High School tepatnya di kelas X.A saat jam istirahat.

"Hinata!"

"Ya Sakura chan, ada apa?"

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu!"

#%TBC#%

Gimana udah cukup panjang belum? Review pleaasseee ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Ohayou minaa! Fic gaje ini Aikchaan lanjutin sampai END dengan satu harapan para Readers tidak hanya sekedar berkunjung tapi juga mau meReview.

AU/OC/OOC

Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruHina X NaruSaku

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Chapter 4

Cerita sebelumnya

Ke esokan harinya di Konoha High School tepatnya di kelas X.A saat jam istirahat.

"Hinata!"

"Ya Sakura chan, ada apa?"

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu!"

Happy Reading ^_^

Hinata sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan ditanyakan sakura padanya, karena itu Hinata ingin menghindar tapi tangan mungilnya ditarik oleh sakura.

"Hinata aku cuma mau memastikan apa yang dikatakan Hikari padaku itu benar"

"Apa yang dikatakan Hikari chan padamu Sakura?" entah kenpa Hinata tidak menggunakan embel – embel-chan pada Sakura.

"Jangan pura – pura bodoh Hinata!"

Cukup lama Hinata diam sebelum akhirnya dia berkata

"Ya Sakura, aku memang menyukai Naruto kun!" kata Hinata dengan wajah datar.

"Kalau begitu kita bersaing secara sehat! Seperti yang kamu ketahui Hinata! bahwa aku juga menyukai Naruto" kata sakura membuat kesepakatan dengan nada sura yang sedikit sinis.

Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan peryataan Sakura barusan.

_**~ Hinata POV ~ **_

"Bersaing….kamu salah Sakura, aku memang menyukai Naruto kun tapi begitu tahu kamu juga menyukainya tak ada sedikit pun niatku untuk bersaing denganmu. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau akan berkata seperti itu padaku. Jika memang kau sudah menganggapku sebagai sainganmu, lakukanlah apa yang ingin kamu lakukan Sakura tapi satu hal yang harus kamu tahu kalau aku tidak akan melakukan apapun!"

_**~ End Hinata POV ~**_

Hyuuga Hinata dan Sakura Haruno adalah teman dekat, mereka hampir saja menjadi seorang sahabat tapi sejak saat itu hubungan keduanya merenggang. Jangan pernah berpikir kalau Hinata yang menjauh sehingga hubungan mereka jadi seperti itu. Hinata justru sedih karena Sakura benar – benar menganggapnya sebagai saingan.

Hari – hari berlalu dengan cepat tanpa terasa Ulangan Semester Ganjil telah tiba. Hinata dan semua teman – temannya mulai disibukkan dengan urusan belajar. Di Konoha High School saat Ujian semester Kelas X di gabung dengan Kelas XI, jadi untuk pertama kalinya Hinata dan Temari tidak berada disatu ruangan yang sama. Padahal sejak SMP mereka selalu bersama.

Hinata juga sudah tak sempat lagi memikirkan Naruto. Namun, sepertinya Naruto mulai merasakan sikap Hinata yang belakangan ini jadi dingin dan cuek terhadapnya. Sampai saat hari ke-4 semester berlangsung Hinata masih saja bersikap seperti itu, Naruto tibak bisa tinggal diam dan dia mencari cara untuk menarik perhatian Hinata

"Hinata chan, pinjam pulpen dong!" kata Naruto menghampiri Hinata

Tanpa berkata apa pun Hinata mengambil pulpen dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannya pada Naruto. Karena tak juga mendapatkan respon Naruto mencari cara lain untuk membuat Hinata mengeluarkan suara untuknya.

"Hinata chan, bantu aku yaa kalau ada soal yang nggak bisa aku jawab!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Melihat itu mau tak mau Hinata jadi ikut tersenyum juga. Hinata sadar bahwa ia tak bisa terus – menerus berpura – pura cuek dan dingin terhadap Naruto. Sadar bahwa ia tak bisa melupakan Naruto membuat Hinata semakin nelangsa, karena Ia tak ingin bersaing dengan Sakura, dan dia juga tak ingin menyakiti Sakura jika memang pada akhirnya Naruto memilih dirinya.

Naruto adalah seorang pria tampan bermata Saphire yang berasal dari Klan terkaya di Konoha setelah Uchiha, ternyata jika meminjam sesuatu lupa untuk mengembalikan benda itu kepada pemiliknya. Dan itulah yang terjadi, pulpen yang 2 hari lalu dipinjamnya belum juga dikembalikan sampai hari ini. Hinata juga baru menyadari kalau pulpen yang dipinjamkannya kepada naruto adalah pulpen pemberian Kiba, karena itu Hinata menghampiri Naruto

"Naruto kun, aku ingin mengambil pulpenku yang kamu pinjam"

"Nanti Hinata chan, setelah selesai aku janji akan mengembalikannya padamu, aku masih ingin memakainya" kata Naruto

Hari ini memang hari terakhir semester, akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk membiarkan Naruto memakai pulpennya sampai Ujian selesai.

"Baiklah, tapi begitu ujian selesai kembalikan pulpenku ya Naruto kun" kata Hinata yang kemudian berjalan ke tempat duduknya karena pengawas Ujian sudah masuk.

Ujian pertama di hari terakhir ini adalah sejarah. Beruntung soalnya sangat mudah bagi Hinata sehingga dia bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. 15 menit terakhir Hinata menghabiskan waktunya untuk melihat ke sekelilingnya. Di antara teman – temannya, tampaknya Cuma Hinata yang sudah selesai. Saat memandang ke sekelilingnya Hinata tertegun melihat Naruto yang masih mengerjakan soalnya.

Pulpen yang digunakan Naruto bukan pulpen yang dipinjamkan Hinata melainkan pulpen berwarna kuning, entah milik siapa. Bukankah Naruto mengatakan bahwa dia masih ingin memakai pulpen Hinata samapi ujian selesai?!, tapi yang terlihat, pulpen Hinata hanya diletakkan di atas meja tepat disampingnya.

_Dalam Lamunan Hinata_

"_Apa maksud Naruto kun dengan semua perlakuannya kepadaku? Aku yang salah mengartikan atau memang Naruto kun juga menyukaiku? Tapi bagaimana dengan Sakura? Mengapa disaat aku ingin belajar untuk melupakannya, belajar untuk tidak peduli, belajar untuk menjauh darinya, Dia datang di hadapanku dengan semua pesonanya tanpa memikirkan perasaanku juga perasaan Sakura. Apakah Naruto tidak tahu kalau aku dan Sakura menyukainya?"_

"Hinata..Hinata!" Sai menegur Hinata yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kamu kenapa Hinata?"

"Uhmm.." Hinata bingung mau menjawab apa

Sai tahu kalau Hinata sudah selesai mengerjakan soalnya sejak tadi, dia juga tahu kalau Hinata sedang melamun. Sai sedikit Khawatir dengan Hinata, belakangan ini dia sering melamun, dan dari sorot matanya ada kesedihan yang terpancar.

"Kamu sudah selesaikan Hinata, Kumpul yukk!" ajak Sai sambil tersenyum

Yang diajak hanya mengangguk, ingin rasanya Sai menghibur Hinata tapi dia tak tahu bagaimana caranya. Terpaksa Sai hanya bisa diam melihat Hinata yang sepertinya memang ingin sendiri.

Begitu Ujian sejarah selesai semua siswa di Konoha High School bernafas lega! Mereka semua juga bersiap – siap untuk menikmati hari bebas itu. Bebas dalam artian tidak ada buku, tugas maupun ulangan.

"Hinata kita nggak langsung pulang ya" kata Neji

"Memangnya kita mau kemana?" Tanya Hinata sedikit tidak bersemangat.

Sama halnya dengan Sai, Hyuuga Neji juga tahu kalau adiknya ini punya masalah tapi Neji tak pernah memaksa Hinata untuk bercerita karena tanpa diminta pun Hinata akan cerita kepadanya jika ia sudah siap, jadi sebelum Hinata mau bicara yang bisa dilakukan Neji adalah menghibur adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Udah kamu ikut aja!" kata Neji sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

Kali ini Neji juga mengajak Sai. Tapi sebelum mereka bertiga keluar kelas Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, Neji yang memang dari tadi masih menggenggam tangan Hinata jadi ikut berhenti. Lalu menatap kearah Hinata dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Neji nii aku masih ada perlu dengan Naruto kun, lebih baik Neji nii dan Sai senpai menunggu di mobil" kata Hinata

Neji melepaskan tangan Hinata dan berjalan ke parkiran bersama Sai. Saat itu juga Hinata menghampiri Naruto. Melihat seorang Hyuuga berjalan kearahnya, Naruto sudah tau apa yang akan Hinata lakukan. Hinata ingin mengambil sebuah pulpen berwarna biru miliknya.

"Naruto kun ak…"

belum selesai Hinata berbicara Naruto berlari dan memberikan Hinata sebuah tantangan

"Hinata chan, kalau kamu ingin pulpenmu kembali. Kejar aku!"

Awalnya Hinata kaget dan ragu untuk menerima tantangan itu, pertama karena ada Sakura yang memperhatikan mereka, kedua Hinata tidak mau kalau Sakura cemburu padanya, dan yang ketiga Hinata sudah lelah dengan semua sikap naruto yang mempermainkan hati dan perasaannya juga Sakura.

Tapi karena pulpen itu adalah pulpen pemberian Kiba, Hinata mengikuti permainan Naruto dan berjanji kalau itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Na..Na..Naruto kun! Kembalikan pulpenku" kata Hinata terbata – bata berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang masih kacau sehabis berlari.

Melihat Hinata yang sudah kecapean Naruto akhirnya mengakhiri permainannya lalu mengembalikan pulpen Hinata. Setelah pulpen itu sudah ada dalam genggaman sang Hyuuga Naruto menatap mata Hinata. Amethyst dan Saphire bertemu. Cukup lama mereka saling tatap sebelum akhirmya Naruto berlalu dari hadapan Hinata.

Hinata tak ingin menangis tidak di hadapan Sakura dan teman – temannya, namun Hinata yang memang sejak tadi ingin menangis akhirnya membiarkan cairan sebening Kristal itu membasahi pipinya. Sakura yang menyaksikan itu hanya menatap Hinata, Emerald itu memancarkan rasa iri dan benci terhadap Hinata.

Tidak kuat lagi, Hinata akhirnya berlari menyusul Neji dan Sai yang memang sudah menunggunya sejak tadi

Neji dan Sai yang mulai sedikit khawatir karena orang yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang, semakin cemas ketika mereka melihat Hinata yang berlari sambil berurai air mata.

"Hinata..Kam" Neji tidak jadi melanjutkan kata – katanya karena Hinata memeluknya.

"Neji nii..a..aku..mau pulang!" kata Hinata sesegukan, berusaha meredam isak tangisnya agar tidak semakin banyak orang yang melihatnya seperti itu.

Neji dan Sai saling pandang, terpaksa niat mereka untuk menghibur Hinata dibatalkan dan mereka segera menuju ke Mansion Hyuuga. Kali ini Neji tidak bisa diam, dia harus tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Hinata, begitu mereka sampai Neji segera berlari mengejar Hinata yang juga langsung turun dari mobil bahkan sebelum mobil itu benar – benar berhenti dengan sempurna.

Sai yang juga ikut berlari mengejar Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, saat Hinata tiba – tiba berhenti. Begitu juga dengan Neji. Hinata yang sudah berdiri di anak tangga kelima berbalik ke arah kakaknya juga Sai.

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya! tapi saat ini aku benar – benar lelah, aku…" Hinata menghentikan kalimatnya, tiba – tiba dia merasa pusing.

Sai yang pertama kali tersadar. Segera ia berlari untuk menangkap tubuh Hinata dan tepat saat itu juga Hinata jatuh pingsan. Hal yang terkahir kali dingat oleh Hinata adalah Sai yang menangkap dan memeluk tubuhnya sebelum ia sempat menyentuh bumi.

#%TBC#%

Don't Forget To Review

**laila angel sapphireBluee : Sasuke nggak OOC banget koq. Baca terus ya **

**Kaka 22 : Iya makasih, nanti diusahain buat lebih rapi lagi.**

**Kanselir : thank's buat kamu yang udah bela – belain review meskipun jaringan jelek **

**Uchiha Aimi : hehehe makasih. Kemarin itu selagi ada kesempatan, mungkin setelah ini update chapnya nggak bisa cepat – cepat. :D **

**Ratu (Guest) : Makasih **** tapi bukannya rata – rata Fic Naruhina pasti Hinata yg sakit hati karena Naruto hehehehe**

** : Makasih banget ya :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Ohayou minaa! saya mau minta maaf yang sebesar – besarnya atas keterlambatan updatenya, saya harap kalian bersedia memaafkan dan memaklumi

AU/OC/OOC

Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruHina X NaruSaku X SaiHina X SasuSaku

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Chapter 5

Cerita sebelumnya

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya! tapi saat ini aku benar – benar lelah, aku…" Hinata menghentikan kalimatnya, tiba – tiba dia merasa pusing.

Sai yang pertama kali tersadar. Segera ia berlari untuk menangkap tubuh Hinata dan tepat saat itu juga Hinata jatuh pingsan. Hal yang terkahir kali dingat oleh Hinata adalah Sai yang menangkap dan memeluk tubuhnya sebelum ia sempat menyentuh bumi.

Happy Reading ^_^

Cukup lama gadis Hyuuga itu pingsan sebelum akhirnya dia sadar.

"Hinata, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Sai

Hinata tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sai dia hanya diam dan terus memandang lemarinya dengan tatapan kosong. Sai sebenarnya tahu apa yang menjadi masalah Hinata, dia mengatahuinya melalui Temari sahabat Hinata. Bukan bermaksud untuk ikut campur tapi Sai tidak tahan melihat Hinata yang sekarang jadi pendiam dan sering melamun.

"Hinata aku tahu saat ini kamu belum siap untuk bercerita, tapi aku tahu masalahnya. Secara garis besar ini karena Naruto kan?! Biar aku yang menjelaskannya pada Neji."

Setelah mengatakan itu Sai berdiri ingin menyusul Neji ke bawah, namun ada tangan mungil yang menahan langkahnya. Sai berhenti dan berbalik untuk menatap Hinata.

"Sai senpai ku mohon jangan beritahu hal ini pada Neji nii, Senpai benar ini memang karena Naruto kun tapi aku tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah ini"

Ketika Sai ingin berbicara lagi Hinata buru – buru menegaskan bahwa dia baik – baik saja dan mulai detik itu dia berjanji untuk tidak menangis karena Naruto lagi. Melihat kesungguhan dan ketegaran yang terpancar dari Amethyst itu, Sai menyutujui permintaan Hinata.

"Terimakasih Senpai"

"Sekarang istirahatlah Hinata, karena besok pagi kamu harus menemaniku pergi."

"Kita mau kemana senpai?!" Tanya Hinata

Sambil menyelimuti tubuh Hinata, Sai tersenyum dan berkata

"Tidurlah Hinata besok kau akan tahu, dan aku juga ingin meminta satu hal darimu"

"Apa itu senpai?"

"Mulai besok kau harus memanggilku Sai kun atau Sai nii boleh juga. Aku tidak ingin lagi mendengar kau memanggilku senpai"

Hinata tampaknya sedikit terkejut dengan permintaan itu namun akhirnya dia mengangguk, menarik selimutnya lebih rapat dan akhirnya tertidur. Rupanya Hinata benar – benar lelah karena selewat lima menit saja nafasnya terdengar beraturan, dia benar – benar sudah tertidur sekarang.

"Teruslah tersenyum Hinata tidak hanya di dalam tidurmu, ketika kau bangun besok dan seterusnya. Akan ku pastikan besok adalah hari terindah untukmu Hinata chan"

Setelah membisikkan kata – kata itu di telinga Hinata Sai segera bangkit dari duduknya, mematikan lampu kamar Hinata dan pergi.

Ke esokan harinya Hinata terbangun dengan perasaan yang sangat menyenangkan, entah kenapa ia ingin terus tersenyum hari ini. Semalam dia benar – benar bermimpi indah, ada seorang pangeran yang datang menyelamatkannya dari rasa sakit dan keterpurukan yang ia duga ada kaitannya dengan Naruto. Namun Hinata tidak terlalu ambil pusing akan hal itu, dia tidak ingin memikirkan Naruto.

Saat itu jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6:30 Am. Hinata baru ingat bahwa hari ini dia sudah janji ingin pergi ke sesuatu tempat dengan Sai, tapi Hinata tidak tahu kapan Sai akan menjemputnya jadi dia belum bersiap – siap. Sebenarnya hinata ingin menghubungi Sai untuk menanyakan kapan senpainya itu datang, tapi setelah handphonenya berada dalam genggamannya dia malah mengirim pesan untuk Temari.

_To : Temari chan_

_Temari chan kau sedang apa?_

Selang beberapa menit hp Hinata berdering

_For : Temari chan_

_Gomen Hinata chan, aku sedang sibuk sekarang ^^_

_To : Temari chan_

_Tumben.. ini kan hari minggu temari chan?!_

"Hmm..Sepertinya Temari chan benar – benar sibuk karena dia tidak membalas pesan dariku. Padahal aku ingin mengajaknya pergi denganku." Batin Hinata

Tok..tok..tok

"Nona apakah anda ada didalam?"

"Ya..Conan masuklah!"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata begitu Conan berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Saya disuruh tuan muda Hyuuga untuk mengecek apakah anda sudah siap."

"Siap?! Apakah Neji nisan tau kalau aku akan pergi hari ini?"

"Ya nona, tuan muda tau kalau anda akan pergi bersama tuan muda Sai. Tuan muda Hyuuga juga ingin pergi hari ini." Jelas Conan

"Hmm..baiklah! setengah jam lagi aku akan siap. Kau boleh pergi sekarang Conan" kata Hinata seraya tersenyum pada Conan

Mendengar itu Conan akhirnya undur diri dan tak lupa memberi hormat pada Nona Hyuuga yang notabene adalah majikannya. Saat Coanan hampir mencapai pintu Hinata kembali memanggilnya.

"Ya Nona Hyuuga..apakah anda memerlukan sesuatu?"

"Apakah Sai nisan sudah ada di bawah?"

Hinata heran sendiri, dia lebih nyaman memanggil Sai dengan embel – embel nii dibelakangnya daripada senpai.

"Belum Nona" jawab Conan

"Oiya Conan satu lagi, Jika ayah tidak ada jangan terlalu formal kepadaku, kau boleh memanggil namaku, kita kan seumuran!" kata Hinata

Conan hanya mengangguk malu. Dia pembantu baru di Mansion Hyuuga. Baru sekali dia berhadapan langsung dengan majikannya yang satu ini karena dia juga sekolah maka dia hanya bekerja paruh waktu.

"Ternyata semua yang dikatakan orang – orang benar, tidak hanya cantik Nona Hyuuga juga memiliki hati Bak seorang malaikat." Batin Conan

Setengah jam kemudian Hinata sudah siap. Hari ini Hinata menggunakan dress selutut dengan lengan ¾ berwarna putih. Untuk rambutnya Hinata memutuskan untuk mengurainya dan hanya menggunakan bando yang juga berwarna putih. Sederhana tapi tetap anggun. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara klakson mobil, Hinata pun keluar dari kamarnya dan bergegas turun ke lantai bawah. Disana sudah ada Sai dan Neji.

"Hinata chan kau sudah siap?" Tanya Neji

"Ya.. Niisan"

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu kau boleh pergi dengan Sai sekarang"

"Lho?! Neji nii tidak ikut dengan ku?" Tanya Hinata

Kali ini bukan Neji yang mejawab melainkan Sai. Dia menggandeng tangan Hinata seraya tersenyum dan berkata

"Tidak Hina chan, dia punya urusan sendiri yang harus di selesaikan. Mungkin kita akan bertemu dengannya tidak lama lagi"

"Ya Hinata kita akan bertemu tidak lama lagi" kata Neji sambil tersenyum gugup.

*DI DALAM MOBIL*

"Uhmm..Sai nii"

Hening…..

"aku tau kamu pasti sedang memikirkan Neji kan?! Oiya Hina chan Arigatou"

"Terimakasih untuk apa Niisan?"

"Karena kamu tidak lagi memanggilku senpai" kata Sai, senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

"Sai nii tau tidak? Aku lebih nyaman memanggilmu seperti ini"

"Benarkah Hinata chan?!"

"Uhmm" kata Hinata sambil mengangguk mantap.

Entah kenapa, saat melihat dan mendengar kesungguhan dari ucapan Hinata perasaan Sai menghangat. Seandainya tidak di dalam mobil Sai sudah pasti memeluknya.

"Oiya Niisan, Neji nii sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu"

"Dia memang menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu Hinata, tapi sebentar lagi kau akan tahu"

"Ayo Hinata kita sudah sampai" kata Sai

Sai lebih dulu turun dari mobil karena dia akan membukakan pintu untuk Hinata.

"Sai nii aku tidak menyangka kalau Niisan akan membawaku ke taman bermain, sudah lama aku tidak pernah kesini karena Neji nii yang sibuk" kata Hinata, matanya berbinar – binar.

"Ya Hina chan aku tau kau sudah lama tidak kesini, makanya aku mengajakmu. Neji juga yang mengusulkan tempat ini, untuk kita kunjungi di hari pertama liburan."

"Hari pertama? Berarti…" belum selesai Hinata bicara Sai memotongnya.

"hari pertama! karena selama seminggu liburan ini aku akan menemanimu Hinata chan"

"Ayo kita masuk ke dalam!" ajak Neji seraya menggandeng tangan mungil Hinata.

Hinata tidak bisa berkata apa – apa lagi dia sangat senang. Sudah lama dia tidak bermain di tempat ini, tempat faforitnya karena hanya di tempat ini dia masih bisa melihat kenangan bersama mendiang ibunya. Taman bermain ini tidak banyak berubah hanya selalu ada wahana baru, tapi suasananya tidak berubah. Tempat ini selalu ramai dengan anak – anak sampai kalangan dewasa dan orang tua. Terlebih saat hari libur seperti ini.

"Hinata kita makan dulu ya! Kamu belum sarapan ka?!"

"Uhmm.. Niisan kita makan di Ichiraku Ramen ya!" Pinta Hinata dengan suara yang manja

Mendengar suara Hinata yang mendadak jadi manja Sai tertegun

"Niisan!" panggil Hinata sambil menggerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Sai

"Eehh..baiklah Hina chan!" kata Sai

"Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Neji begitu sampai di tempat ini reaksi Hinata akan selalu sama. Dia juga selalu memilih tempat makan yang sam, Ichiraku Ramen. Saat berada di taman ini dia bisa lupa sama sekelilingnya dan terkadang dia bisa manja dan menjadi anak kecil meskipun ia tau kalau ia sudah dewasa. Hmmm tapi Hinata tetap terlihat cantik bahkan dia sangat lucu dan menggemaskan." Batin Sai

"Hinata chaann!" Dari kejauhan Tenten memanggil Hinata.

Mendengar namanya di panggil Hinata menoleh ke sumber suara, Hinata kaget melihat Tenten yang berjalan ke arahnya. Bukan, bukan Tenten yang membuat Hinata kaget tapi seorang cowok yang berjalan di samping Tenten.

"Jadi?! Ini yang di sembunyikan Neji nii dariku?" Tanya Hinata pada Sai

"Ya Hinata"

"Tentan chaan kau jahat sekali, knp tidak bilang padaku?" Protes Hinata begitu Tenten dan Neji berada di hadapannya

"Gomennasai Hina chan, Neji kun yang melarangku untuk memberitahumu. Dia bilang ingin memberikan kejutan untukmu" jelas Tenten

"Uhmm..Baiklah! Kalau begitu kita pergi ke Ichiraku bersama, aku tak akan membiarkan kalian berdu saja hari ini, anggap saja ini hukuman"

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi sekarang" Kata Neji

Baik Neji maupun Sai masing – masing ingin menggandeng Hinata dan Tenten, tapi Hinata dan Tenten berjalan bersama sambil bergosip tanpa memperdulikan kedua cowok itu. Alhasil hanya Angin yang dapat di raih oleh kedua cowok itu.

"Dasar Cewek!" Kata Sai dan Neji bersamaan

Keduanya lalu tertawa bersama.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata

"Nggak apa – apa koq" Kata Sai

Hinata masih ingin bertanya namun sebelum Hinata bersuara lagi Neji menyela

"Sudahlah ayo kita pergi sekarang, aku sudah lapar"

"Tunggu!" kata Tenten

"Apalagi sekarang?" Tanya Neji

"Hina chan itu kan Temari chan dan Shikamaru kun?"

"Mana?"

"Itu sana yang lagi duduk"

"Eehh iya benar itu mereka, pantas saja kata Temari chan dia sibuk. Rupanya dia pergi dengan Shikamaru kun"

"Apa mereka pacaran?" Tanya Tenten

"Kuharap begitu" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum

"Waahh lihat disana ada Ino chan dan Shino kun"

"Begini saja daripada kita berdiri di sini lebih baik kita ke sana dan mengajak mereka untuk bergabung" usul Sai

"Ide bagus. Ya sudah, ayo kita kesana" kata Hinata

Hinata, Tenten, Neji dan Sai menghampiri Temari, Shikamaru, Shino dan Ino

"Temari chan, Ino chan" panggil Hinata

"Eehh Hinata chan" Kata Temari salang tingkah

"Hai Hina chan, Tenten chan" kata Ino

"Sudahlah Temari chan tidak usah malu begitu, aku senang akhirnya Temari chan mau juga menerima Shikamaru kun" kata Hinata

"Ino chan juga sekarang sudah bersama Shino kun padahal kan dulu Ino chan suka sama Sai senpai" kata Tenten blak – blakkan

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sai

Ino jadi salah tingkah dan mukanya sekarang sudah kayak kepiting rebus

"Kebetulan sekali kita semua bertemu disini" kata Shikamaru mencairkan suasana yang mendadak hening.

"Ya Kami ingin pergi makan di Ichiraku, bagaimana kalau kita semua makan bersama" kata Neji

"Tenten chan kau sudah jadian dengan Neji senpai ya?" Tanya Temari

Yang di Tanya Hanya mengangguk malu. Seketika itu Neji dan Tenten mendapat ucapan selamat dari semuanya bahkan Sai dan Hinata juga turut meramaikan.

"berhubung disini ada pasangan baru bagaimana kalau Neji senpai yang traktir kita semua?" Usul Shino

"Setuujuuu!"

Akrinya mereka semua pergi ke Ichiraku untuk makan bersama. Sesampainya di Ichiraku Neji dan kawan – kawan meinta kepada pelayan untuk menyediakan meja bundar untuk * orang supaya mereka bisa makan di satu meja. Tapi tiba – tiba Ino yang tidak pernah ketinggalan gosip melihat sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan, kemudian secara refleks Ino menyenggol Temari yang ada disampingnya untuk melihat ke arah yang sama dengannya. Begitu seterusnya sampai ke empat cewek itu melihat kea rah yang sama.

Hinata, Tenten, Temari dan Ino sama – sama terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat tapu semuanya diam. Terlebih Hinata, dia sangat kaget melihat Sakura dan Sasuke yang sendang duduk bersama di meja sudut dekat jendela.

"Apa yang sedang di lakukan Sakura dan Sasuke disini?" bisik Ino pada Temari

"Nggak tau, tapi bukankah Sakura bilang pada Hinata kalau dia juga menyukai Naruto." Kata Temari

"Hinata bagaimana kalau kita menghampiri mereka" Usul tenten

"Tidak usah! Biarkan saja" kata Hinata dingin

Semua yang mendengar ucapan Hinata kaget, terlebih Neji dan Sai karena ini untuk yang pertama kalinya mereka mendengar Hinata berkata dingin dan ketus seperti itu. Sayangnya Hinata tidak sadar suaranya cukup keras sehingga Sasuke dan Sakura melihatnya.

"Hi..Hinata…!" Gumam Sakura terkejut

#%TBC%#

Huuufftt akhirnya selesai juga chap 5. Sekali lagi gomen minnaaa atas keterlambatan updatenya jangan bosan bosan dan mohon agar tetap bersedia me-review Fic ini sekarang Author mau balas Review

Orchideeumi : Pertanyaannya nanti akan terjawab koq. Baca terus ya!

BlackLavender RB26DET : Iya tenang ajha samapi the end koq. Baca terus ya

Laila angel shappireBluee : hehehe :D Hinata nggak bisa di pijitin soalnya dia Capek Hati

Uchiha Aimi : Iya nggak pa2, maaf juga karena baru update sekarang


End file.
